Naruto: Heir to the Earth and the Six Founders
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Tsuki Fem!Naru is an Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, Namikaze, Sarutobi, Senju, and a Kami/Yami. She will be god!like, but she will work hard to get it. Kushina survived, she has siblings, Evil!Sandaime. Chapter 6 in progress. Tsuki&Ino, later Tsuki&Yoruichi.
1. Every Legend has a Beginning

**Hello everybody. Here is my new story, Naruto: The heir of six clans and Two Gods. Basically, Kushina was an Uzumaki, Uchiha, ****Hyūga****, and granddaughter of Kami and Minato was a Namikaze, Senju, Sarutobi, and grandson of Yami. Naruto is a female, but that won't be until later.**

**He will be really powerful, but he will have to work for it. He also has eight bloodlines. Chakra Chains for the Uzumaki, Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) for the Uchiha, Byakugan (All-Seeing Eye) for the Hyūga, Yōton (Yang Release) for his Kami blood. Rinnegan (Samsara Eye) for Namikaze, Mokuton (Wood Release) for Senju and Super Human Strength for Senju, and Inton (Yin Release) for her Yami blood. **

**I am introducing a new Dōjutsu, the Arujigan (Primary Eye), it is a combination of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Every Legend Has a Beginning-<p>

Long ago, before our story begins. There was a great battle between two entities. The first. Being the _Jū-bi_ (Ten Tails) and the other being the _Rikudō Sennin_ (Sage of the Six Paths). After a long fight, the Sennin sealed the _Jū-bi_ into his body, becoming the first Jinchuriki.

Now, fast forward to his death. In order to prevent the Ju-bi from wreaking havoc on the world, the Sennin used the **Banbutsu Sōzō** (Creation of All Things) to split the Ju-bi into nine different Chakra energies, later becoming the _bijū_ (Tailed Beasts). When he was finished, he used the **Chibaku Tensei** (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth) to seal the _Jū-bi_ into the moon.

As he was about to die, he told his youngest son that he was to bring peace to the world. Now the youngest son inherited what many call the Sennin's body, and the oldest inherited what many call the Sennin's eyes. They later came to be known as the Senju (Body) and the Uchiha (Eyes).

Now, these _bijū_ ended up roaming the elemental nations. The Ichi-bi no Tanuki roamed Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). The Ni-bi no Nekomata roamed Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning). The San-bi no Kame roamed Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). The Yon-bi no Saru and the Go-bi no Irukahosu roamed Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth). The Roku-bi no Naguru also roamed Mizu no Kuni. The Nana-bi no Kabutomushi roamed Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfalls). The Hachi-bi no Ushi also roamed Kaminari no Kuni. And finally, the Kyū-bi no Kitsune roamed Hi no Kuni (Fire Country).

Eventually, shinobi from the villages in those countries started collecting the bijū. Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand) for the Ichi-bi, Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds) for the Ni-bi and the Hachi-bi. Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) for the San-bi and the Roku-bi. Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Stone). And finally, Takigakure (Village Hidden in the Waterfall) for the Nana-bi. Soon, only the Kyu-bi remained unsealed. But those who had the demons sealed in them were called Jinchūriki. Not long after that, Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami, granddaughter of Kami and Tsuki Uzumaki, and daughter of Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki-Hyūga-Kami, became the first Jinchūriki for the Kyū-bi.

About fourteen years later, Madara released the Kyū-bi from Kushina and made him attack Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) for the way they treated his daughter, and to destroy the Uchiha clan. But unfortunately for him, Minato Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami; Grandson of Yami and Taiyō Sarutobi, and son of Jiraiya Sarutobi-Namikaze-Yami (Don't ask me how, let's just say he changed his last name) and Tsunade Senju, and wife of Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami, used the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyū-bi into his daughter, Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami (I'll just be calling her Tsuki Uzumaki, it's a lot easier).

Now the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted to use Tsuki as a weapon. You know, 'condition' her by allowing the village to treat her like shit and help her, making her loyal to Konoha. But Madara refused to allow that, using a special seal to change her and Kushina's features to completely match an Uchiha's (I.E Obsidian black hair and onyx black eyes).

But the old Hokage to a guess and said that Tsuki Uchiha was the Kyū-bi Jinchūriki, thus causing Kushina, Madara, Tsuki, and Tsuki's older siblings; Naruko Uzumaki (Eldest Daughter), Natsumi Uzumaki (Second Eldest Daughter), Naru Uzumaki (Third Eldest Daughter), Mito Uzumaki (Second Youngest), and Nagato Uzumaki (only son) to move away.

Kushina removed Tsuki's seal, causing her hair to return to the red and her eyes to return to violet (Think baby Kushina).

The family moved to Uzugakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools) to live a good life. Unfortunately, Uzu didn't get the concept of the Shiki Fūjin, thus treating Tsuki as the Kyu-bi. The Uzumaki's had an okay life for seven years.

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! You will juts have to wait to see what happens next. Yeah, this is an interesting story that I thought about for a while. Next time will be a time skip of seven years. Tsuki will be an ANBU, but she will only be as strong as Kakashi was at 13 when he was an ANBU.<strong>


	2. Uzu and Konoha

**Well, here is the second chapter. There is a seven year time skip between the prologue and this chapter. And I decided the pairing. It will be Tsuki/Ino. There will be a one sided Sasuke/Tsuki and you will see why later in this chapter. **

**I decided to update one story every day. Tomorrow is Naruto: The Nidai Ju-bi. Saturday is Naruto Victoria. And Sunday will be Naruto no Yōko. And so on and so forth.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Uzu and Konoha-<p>

It has been seven years since the Kyū-bi attacked and got sealed into Tsuki. Now her life has not been grand, for every time she leaves the Uzumaki compound, she is always attacked.

At the age of four she became Genin, at five Chūnin, at six Jōnin, and at seven ANBU. Now she may seem powerful, but she is only as strong as any Elite Jōnin, but with Kyū-bi and her kekkei genkai's she is as strong as a rookie ANBU.

She is truly a prodigy. She reached her mothers skill in chakra chains in only five years, obtained three tomoes in her Sharingan, and is excellent with her Byakugan. She has reached a high level with her Rinnegan; Yamato's level in Mokuton, her strength is on par with Sakura's in Shippūden. Her Yōton is far from mastery, but at an exceptional level, same with her Inton.

She also seems to have inherited her grandmother's chakra control, which is perfect. So Tsunade trained her in the arts of medical nin-jutsu. She is currently at an exceptional skill level with medical nin-jutsu.

* * *

><p>She is just returning from an A-rank ANBU mission, when she see's smoke in distance. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Uzu was being attacked. She stopped on the nearest tree branch and activated her Byakugan.<p>

In the distance she could see flags with the symbols for Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't see any Konoha shinobi there to help. She sped of to help in the fight.

When she arrived she saw hundreds of dead ninjas, most of them Uzu Nin. While she was looking at the dead bodies, she sensed five Iwa and Kumo Nin trying to sneak up on her. She jumped into the air and threw five kunai, each one hitting a Nin.

When she landed, she looked around and saw one thing that made her blood boil. Her sisters were getting raped. When she saw that, her violet eyes turned scarlet and pupils became slits. She charged and stabbed her hand through one Nin's heart (**Alucard style kill)**. She then jumped away and threw a barrage of shuriken, each one hitting an enemy.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed her sisters died of blood loss long before Tsuki arrived. In her rage, she never noticed an enemy sneak up on her and grab her waist. She started sweating when she realized what he was going to do.

He ripped of her armor and started to rape her.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N Going to skip that part, I really don't enjoy rape scenes.)<strong>

Once he was finished, Tsuki gave Kyū-bi full control, which then disappeared from her position, only to reappear behind the guy, with her hand piercing his gut **(Another Alucard kill.)**.

Once he was dead, Tsuki regained control of her body, only to nearly lose it again for there was her brother. His body tied to a stake, and his head being used as a basket-ball.

She drew her katana **(Imagine Tensa Zangetsu)**, and jumped at the Nin. She landed in front of them, only to have them raise they're own blades at her.

She put her middle and index fingers into a cross shaped seal, and muttered four words. _**"**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**" **_(Shadow Clone Technique). In an instant, thousands of clones appeared, all of them solid.

The Nins, thinking they were normal clones attacked, only to be killed simultaneously by the clones. Tsuki looked up and jumped towards the Uzukage's office. What she saw sent her over the edge; there was he mother's body being defiled by Kumo ninjas.

'How dare those humans defile the granddaughter of Kami? They will pay!'

In an instant, Tsuki's Yōton chakra flared, surrounding her in a white light. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the enemy, a new blade raised **(The blade is Soul Caliber)**. She slashed the Nins head off and proceeded to do the same to every other ninja who had invaded and defiled her home and family.

She walked up to the last one, only to hear him muttering something. "No… please spare me. Show mercy!"

Tsuki snarled and narrowed her eyes. "You will get the same mercy that you gave every man, women and child her. PREPARE TO DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" and in an instant, the mans head was separated from the rest of his body, which fell to the ground. She spun around and walked away. "Hn. Fucker wanted me to show mercy. Why should he get what others didn't?"

* * *

><p>She kept walking, only to stop when she detected another chakra signature. She turned around to see a man carrying her mother's body away. She could sense her mother was alive, but the man instantly disappeared via shun-shin. She was able to tell then that he wasn't an enemy ninja, for he would have killed Tsuki when he saw her, same with Kushina.<p>

'Where should I go now? There is no way I'm going to Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri. Ame is out of the question. Can't go to Taki. Kusa… no. Orochimaru was spotted near there. Yuki? Nope, they're in a civil war without the princess. Oto? Hell no. Maybe Suna. No, the Kazekage hated tou-san. I guess I can only go to Konoha. Great.'

With that thought, she Hiraishined towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>-Konoha: Sandaime's Office-<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, thinking about the past seven years. How Konoha lost they're weapon and the ninja's he sent to re-obtain her were killed be Kushina. He looked up at Minato's picture and narrowed his eyes. 'Damn your wife Minato. If you let her die then we would have Tsuki.'

He looked back at the door and sighed, when there was suddenly a flash of red. When it disappeared, he saw a carbon copy of Kushina in ANBU armor. Said person looked at the Hokage and bowed. "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi raised an eye brow at the girl. "Hello. Who are you?"

Tsuki looked up and glared at the old kage. "My name is Tsuki. Tsuki Uzumaki."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the name. "Do you have any other surnames?"

Tsuki nodded and listed them off. "My full name is Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami. I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami and Minato Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami. I am the only survivor of Uzugakure. I fled and decided to come here for this was the place I could go. I am a newly instated ANBU."

The Sandaime grinned evilly and laughed manically in his head. "I see. Do you mind if I were to assign you a mission to spy on Sasuke Uchiha. You will have to enter the academy and act like you are still a student."

Tsuki tapped her chin and nodded. "I can do that. If I can be his Jōnin instructor when he graduates. And I'm guessing that you want me to act like a dobe?" Seeing him nod she sighed. "Great. Oh well, will I be able to use my kekkei genkai's?"

Seeing his confused face she sighed. "I have the Uzumaki's Chakra Chains, the Uchiha's Sharingan, the Hyūga's Byakugan, and Kami's Yōton chakra, the Namikaze's Rinnegan, the Senju's Mokuton and Super Human Strength, and let's not forget Yami's Inton chakra."

The Sandaime's jaw dropped to the ground. "Wait, let me get this straight. You have three Dōjutsu, four chakra based kekkei genkai, and one body based kekkei genkai?"

Tsuki merely nodded. The Sandaime inwardly laughed manically, glad to have his weapon back and to have it be so powerful. As if reading his thoughts, she narrowed her eyes. "If you're thinking of making me loyal only to you and Konoha, then think again. Kaa-san told me about what your plan was. And just to let you know, those Konoha ANBU that were killed, yeah that was me."

Sarutobi's eyes widened and he cursed inwardly. **"*sigh*** Fine. Have it your way. ANBU!" In an instant, a squad of ANBU appeared out of no where and grabbed a hold of Tsuki. "I'm sorry Tsuki, but this need's to be done." She saw him reach into his robes and pull out a seal. "This is a Chūsei Fūjin. This will make you do whatever I say, and you have no control. If only you didn't have such a corrupted mind."

Tsuki started to sweat outwardly, but inwardly she was smirking. 'That's right you old fossil, believe that you will be able to control me. Kyū-bi, I hope you will be able to restrict the seal for me.'

Inside of the seal, the Kyū-bi grinned evilly. **"Of course kit. The seal will not affect you. If it weren't for your Yōton chakra, then you would be susceptible to the seal. Thank your great granddad kit."**

Tsuki sighed inwardly and thanked Kami. In Tengoku, Kami merely nodded a 'you're welcome' to his great granddaughter.

Back on Earth, the Sandaime stepped forward and slapped the seal on Tsuki's forehead. "Fūjin!" There was a bright light, and suddenly a seal was shining on her forehead, and on her brain there was the same seal. "There, now. You are to go to the academy and act like a dobe. Do you understand?"

Tsuki smirked inwardly. 'Now, it's time to make him think that he can control me. Earn his trust, than betray him.' Tsuki nodded, still looking at Sarutobi. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi grinned and nodded. "Good. Now go."

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, it will not be SasukeTsuki. I will only write the first day of the academy and then a five year time skip to graduation day. Tsuki will be the primary Jōnin instructor with Kakashi being the back-up. **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Academy and Graduation

**Okay, I did my best on this chapter, but I had to work a little fast on it. I thought of having Tsuki use a Naruto henge so she won't get underestimated. But I was thinking, she a rookie ANBU at seven, so she was probably in the Bingo Book. I will probably use the name Kami's Heir and Seirei no Furasshu. (Flash of the Spirit. Enter this into translate(dot)google(dot)com: 精霊のフラッシュ.)**

* * *

><p>-The Academy and Graduation<p>

The day after the Sandaime placed the loyalty seal on Tsuki, she walked towards the academy. 'This is going to be so annoying. Don't you think Kyū-bi?'

Inside of the seal, the Kyū-bi was currently eating a rabbit. **"Yep, hey, I could help you with your act if you need."**

Tsuki put her hand up to her chin and rubbed it. 'Hmm, maybe. I'll think about it. Oh, I'm here. I have to now Kyū-bi.'

"**Okay. I'll talk to you later kit."**

'By Kyū-bi.' With that, the Jinchūriki cut off communications with Kyū-bi and entered the academy. When she walked in, she noticed that the class was already full of kids.

When she walked up to the front of the class room, the teacher walked up to her to introduce her. "Hello class. Today we have a new student. Her name is Tsuki Uzumaki. She is the only survivor of the raid on Uzugakure that happened the other day."

Quickly getting into act, she smiled and waved at the class. "Hello everyone."

The teacher smiled and turned to her. "Hello, my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your teacher for the next five years. Tsuki, you can go take a seat next to Sasuke over there."

Looking at Sasuke, she had to fight off the urge to gag. 'Oh well, I'm earning the Hokage's trust. Well, time to get into my act.' She then forced herself to blush and walk up to her seat. She noticed all the glares she was getting from about every girl except two. A lavender haired girl **(Hinata) **and a platinum blond girl **(Ino)**, that Tsuki thought was hot. Ino had to force herself not to blush when Tsuki looked at her.

* * *

><p>-Five Years Later: Graduation Day-<p>

It's been five years since the first day at the academy. Tsuki and Ino ended up getting into a relationship with each other.

Currently we find our red haired hero sleeping on her desk, sitting near her onyx haired target. The door opened after a minute revealing Sakura screaming some bull shit about beating 'Ino-pig' to the class room. Said blond sighed and explained that she was with someone. Tsuki looked up and inwardly squealed at what her girl-friend was wearing. **(A.N: I'll just say, it is a miniature version of Anko's outfit.)**

Our hero was wearing black ANBU style pants, a black skin tight shirt with fish-net underneath it. ANBU style armor with a standard ninjatō on her back, while her fiery red hair was straight. **(Just think of a mini-Kushina in ANBU armor with a ninjatō** **on her back)**

Sasuke looked at his 'stalker' and smirked. "What's wrong dobe? Afraid you'll lose me to some bleach blonde bimbo?"

Tsuki snorted and glared at the Uchiha. "Fuck you Uchiha. You need to learn when to speak, and who to speak to."

"I don't give a shit if someone 'steals' you from me. I already love someone else. And that person is the hottest person ever." Tsuki than turned to Ino and winked, who just blushed.

"Hn. Whatever. You're still a dobe."

As soon as Iruka walked into the room, Tsuki raised her hand. "Umm, excuse me Iruka-sensei. Can I leave? I decided that since I can't do a Bunshin, I'm just going to give up."

Sasuke snorted and looked away. "What kind of dobe can't do a Bunshin?"

Tsuki smirked and glared at the Uchiha. "Someone who has chakra reserves bigger then a Kage."

Iruka sighed yet nodded. Ino looked at her girl-friend with a worried look. Doing the ANBU sign language that Tsuki taught Ino she comforted her. 'Don't worry. I'm actually a Jōnin who was on a mission to watch over the Uchiha.'

Ino sighed, but accepted it.

* * *

><p>-Academy: Team Placements-<p>

"Okay everyone. Congratulations at becoming Genin. But don't forget, you are still on the lowest rank of ninja. Okay for team placements, Team 1 will be…

…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Under… What! You three will be under primary sensei, Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami and secondary sensei Kakashi Hatake."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the primary sensei's name. First it was because of the person who gave up yesterday, and because she was related to two Kami's and the six founding clans. "Okay, well team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, and Sai, under Kurenai Yūhi. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under Sarutobi Asuma. Okay everyone. Your senseis should be here shortly."

After a few minutes, the door opened and four people walked. The first was a man with black hair and a beard, with a cigarette wearing a standard Jōnin uniform. The next was a black hair woman with ruby eyes. She was wearing a red mesh amour blouse with only the right sleeve visible her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages. The next on was a man with gravity defying hair, a face mask and his hitai-ate tilted over his left eye. He was wearing a standard Jōnin uniform.

The other two looked at that man before they both said in unison. "Wow Kakashi… You're actually on time."

Kakashi looked at the two before retorting. "It's not on my own free will. You can thank Chibi-Kushina over there." Jabbing his thumb towards the door.

Everyone looked to where he was pointing, only to see a red-head with deep violet eyes in a standard Jōnin outfit, but with a ninjatō.

The so called 'Chibi-Kushina' everyone recognized as Tsuki Uzumaki. "Oh shut the fuck up Hatake. It's better if you're on time."

Kakashi turned to look at her and sighed. "You got your mothers temper didn't you?" Only to grab his head in pain after Tsuki punched it.

Sasuke looked in between the two before asking what almost everyone was thinking. "Dobe, why are you here?"

So called 'dobe' looked at the Uchiha and growled. "I'm your sensei along with Kakashi here. So meet us on the roof in five minutes." When she said that, she and Kakashi shun-shined to the roof.

Sasuke growled at her answer. 'How is she a Jōnin? Was she undercover?' But he still went up to the roof, followed by his teammates. When they got there, they saw Kakashi and Tsuki.

Said Jōnin had added some things to her outfit. She was still wearing the standard Jōnin outfit and had her ninjatō on his back. But now she had a katana hanging by her side. The katana's hilt was solid gold, the hilt guard was crimson. The sheath was solid gold with a white and black dragon spiraling around. The blade was made out of black metal and had six eyes that looked like a mixture of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. She was also wearing a black trench coat with white flames with 神の相続 (Kami's Heir) inscribed on the back.

* * *

><p>"Okay let's get started. First we'll do some introductions. Okay, my name is Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami. I like ramen, dango, my friends, training, and my Ino-chan. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, perverts, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and dogs. My hobbies include training, eating, and beating up perverts. My dream is to find my mother."<p>

Tsuki looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your business, same with my dislikes. Dreams… never really thought about those. Hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

Tsuki nodded and pointed to Sakura. "You next pinky."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled. "You can't command me. You aren't even a genin."

Tsuki glared and pointed to her vest. "Nope. At least, not in Konoha. Here, I'm a Jōnin, thus I outrank by three ranks. So get your facts straight or I will be forced to kill you for insubordination. Now pinky, talk."

Sakura continued to glare at Tsuki. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... –looks at Sasuke- My hobbies include… -looks at Sasuke- my dreams are… -looks at Sasuke… again- My dislikes are… INO-PIG!"

Tsuki sighed yet nodded and pointed to Kiba. "You next my dog breath."

Said Inuzuka growled at him. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs, specifically Akamaru, Hinata and steak. I dislike cats. My hobbies include training with Akamaru. My dream is to be the strongest clan head ever.

She nodded and pointed to Sasuke. "You next emo-boy."

Sasuke glared yet grunted. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes, and many dislikes. My dream is more of an ambition, because I will make it happen. My dream is to revive my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

Tsuki/Kakashi/Kiba: 'Lighten the fuck up.'

Sakura: 'He's so coooooool.'

"Okay, meet us at training grounds 7 at 0700 hours for the real Genin exams. Oh and don't eat, you'll just throw up." With that the two Jōnin disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a little rushed. But I was in a hurry to finish this. My next chapter will show you the truth about Tsuki's katana, have the bell test, what happened to Kushina, and heading to Wave. It will probably lead up to the Zabuza battle.<strong>

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Bell Test and First CRank

**Well here is the latest chapter. Damn it took forever for me to write this. I started this like a week ago. Anyway, this chapter will lead up to the first Zabuza battle. It will also show the condition of Tsuki's mind. I mean come on, if you were treated like she was and had to watch your whole family be killed in front of you, immediately followed by getting raped, your mind most likely wouldn't be stable.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bell Test and First C-Rank-<p>

The next morning, Tsuki arrived wearing the same thing she did the previous day (Jōnin Uniform, standard ninjatō on her back and a personalized katana.)

When she arrived she noticed that she was a few hours early. So she decided to train. She summoned a **Chi Bunshin** **(Blood Clone) **to spar against. She whipped out s three pronged kunai and through it at the clone. He evaded it, only to realize that it was a Hiraishin kunai. But it was to late, Tsuki disappeared in a red flash, only to reappear behind the clone with her ninjatō raised.

The clone spun around and pulled out its own ninjatō to counter hers. They collided with a loud *Clang*. Tsuki jumped back and sheathed her blade. Only to unsheathe her katana. The cloned copied her movements almost perfectly.

Tsuki raised her katana to the sky and started chanting. **"Reduce the world to ash with your holy flames. Amaterasu!"** As soon as she was finished with the chant, black flames shot out of her blade. Anything that the flames came into contact with burned, only to stop when Tsuki willed them. **(A.N: DAMN STRAIGHT! Tsuki get's a god-damn Zanpakutō. And it's one named after a god.)**

She then charged her clone, katana raised, ready to strike. But before she could attack it, Sarutobi arrived.

"Tsuki. What do you think you are doing?"

Tsuki looked at the old man and smiled. "Why I'm just sparring with my **Chi Bunshin**. Is that illegal?"

Sarutobi seethed at being outsmarted by a twelve year old. "No. But what was that about with your blade?"

Tsuki blinked a few times, than scratched her cheek. "That is my blades _Shikai_ (Initial Release). You see, my blade is known as a _Zanpakutō_ (Soul Cutter). It is sentient, and that soul is a part of my own. Kyū-bi helped me with obtaining it."

Sarutobi sighed, but than grinned as an idea popped into his head. "I demand that you give that sword to Sasuke."

Tsuki stood there, blinking. Before finally answering. "…No."

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he heard her answer.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. But my blade will only except me, since it is apart of my soul."

Sarutobi scowled, but quickly left.

* * *

><p>-Four Hours Later-<p>

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi arrived. Only to see craters and bushes with black flames burning them. They also saw Tsuki's Zanpakutō enveloped in the black flames.

Tsuki turned to them and blinked owlishly. She picked up her katana and muttered "Kai." Thus turning her blade back to normal.

Tsuki turned to them and pulled out two bells. "Okay. Your job is to grab these two bells from me. Kakashi will be watching from the sidelines. You must get the bells within two hours. Those who do not get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Oh, you must come at me with the intent to kill. Ready… GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the bushes, while Kiba just stood in front of Tsuki. Said red-head sweat dropped as she stared as him. "You know, you're a weird one."

"… Are you going to attack?"

Kiba stood there and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah… right." Kiba charged at Tsuki, fist raised for an attack. Tsuki simply side stepped it.

"Is that all you have? If so… then you might as well give up now."

Kiba scowled and charged her again. Tsuki merely sighed and Hiraishined behind Kiba. "You know… you shouldn't let you opponent get behind you." She then put her hands in the tiger seal. Kakashi started chuckling realizing what she was going to do.

"**Konohagakure Hiden Tai-jutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" (Hidden Leaf Secret Tai-jutsu: 1000 Years of Death!)**

With that, she stuck her fingers into Kiba's ass. Launching him into the river. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped while Tsuki and Kakashi were laughing they're asses off. Seeing that as an opening, Sasuke through various shuriken, only to hit a log.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he cam to a realization. 'Fuck! A kawarimi.'

* * *

><p>He shot up and ran to a different location, only to hear Sakura scream. Tsuki sweat dropped when she came to a realization. 'That was a low level gen-jutsu. Do I really have to teach them?'<p>

* * *

><p>She turned to Kakashi who shrugged. Tsuki sighed as she jumped past a kunai thrown past Sasuke. Said ass jumped out of the bushes and got into his tai-jutsu stance. "I'm not like the rest."<p>

Tsuki looked at him and sighed. "Say that when you get the bells."

The Uchiha charged at her, only for her to activate her Sharingan. She side stepped him and gave him a round house to in the back.

The Uchiha looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "How do you have the Sharingan?"

Tsuki looked at him like he was retarded. "Are you fucking serious. My name is Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami. My grandfather was an Uchiha. You are a dumb-ass you know that?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "Wait… how are you this good. You were the dead-last in the academy."

Tsuki yawned before replying. "Hokage-sama made me do that as a mission. Watch over your mental stability after Danzō henged into Itachi and killed your clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened with that information. "The Uchiha's were planning a coup de' tat. If they succeeded, then the Sandaime would be dead and only the Uchiha's would remain, allowing Iwa to attack."

Sasuke stood there, processing this new information. 'The clan was planning a coup? Did tou-san know of this?'

Tsuki sighed and disappeared in a flash of red. The next thing Sasuke knew, his body was buried in the ground.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

Tsuki reappeared with Sakura on one shoulder, and an unconscious Kiba on another. "Alright, Sasuke. Can you help me tie up Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed some rope from his back pocket. Tsuki sweat dropped when she saw that. "…Why in the hell do you have rope in your back pocket?"

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. Tsuki took that as saying 'Fan-girl repellent.'

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sakura finally awoke. She looked around, only to see Kiba ogling Tsuki's breasts. Kakashi reading his porn. Sasuke brooding. And Tsuki pounding on Kiba for ogling her breasts.<p>

"That will teach you! You little perv!" (**A.N: Tsuki is using the second part of her Senju bloodline, which is Super Human Strength)**

Kakashi and what everyone didn't know, Jiraiya was watching the scene before them.

Kakashi: 'Why does this seem familiar?'

Jiraiya: 'Dear Kami. Tsuki is Tsunade reincarnated before her death. Maybe I can help that Kiba fellow.' He then started to giggle perversely, causing Tsuki to glare it him. The pervert gulped, glad he had his invisibility cloak on… wait didn't Tsuki have Yōton Chakra? 'FUCK!'

Tsuki glared at the bush before throwing a kunai… at the tree. Jiraiya sighed in relief, until he noticed that it was a three-pronged kunai. Tsuki Hiraishined behind Jiraiya, and planted a Super Human kick right into Jiraiya's balls.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of working on putting Jiraiya into the infirmary, Tsuki went back to her team. "Okay. Looks like none of you are going back to the academy… you should just quit at being ninja's!"<p>

Everyone's eyes widened. "None of you understood what this test was about. Do you really think three out of academy Genin would be able to beat one who was in ANBU at seven! Now I admit that my skills greatly diminished while on my mission, but that's not the point! The point is that neither of you understood the true meaning of this test!"

Kiba, rather loudly, asked everyone's question. "What do you mean true meaning!"

Tsuki sighed and shook her head. "The true meaning of this test. It wasn't to get the bells. The point was teamwork. I had two bells. If one got both bells, then gave them both to his/her teammates, then technically all three would have obtained a bell. You Kiba tried to attack me head on. Sakura, you didn't even try! Sasuke, you believed that just because of my act in the academy I was actually that weak. Now, I'll give you each one more chance. Kiba, Sasuke, you can eat your lunch. Don't feed any to Sakura."

Sasuke, who was still brooding absentmindedly, passed his food over to Sakura. When he was asked why he was doing it, he said "You'll be useless to us if you go hungry."

When she accepted, Tsuki appeared. With this weird gen-jutsu of thunder and stuff, yeah. Anyway, the Jōnin reappeared, glaring at the genin. "Didn't I tell you not to feed Sakura!"

Kiba and Sasuke got into defensive positions. "YOU THREE! YOU… YOU… pass!"

Kiba and Sasuke face-faulted at that. Sakura decided to do what she does best. Screech. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASS!"

Tsuki used her pinky to clean out her ears. "Dear go pinky, I think you broke my ear drums. But yes, all three of you pass. You showed team work, though very little of it, by giving Sakura your food. So good job, we are now officially team seven. _Not that I could fail you anyway_." The last part was mumbled, but Kiba heard it.

His interest was piqued when she said that. "What do you mean by 'Not that I could fail you anyway'?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Tsuki, as if begging for an answer as well. Said Jōnin sighed. "I mean that I was assigned a mission by Hokage-sama to watch over Sasuke and be his genin team leader. That and the elder's forced me to pass you to. If it weren't for that reason, I wouldn't have given you a second chance. I would have just confiscated your shinobi licenses and have the Hokage annul them." The Jōnin stood up and walked over to Kakashi. "Okay you guys, report to the Hokage's office tomorrow at seven. And don't be late." That last comment was directed at Kakashi.

Tsuki than disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

><p>-Five Months Later-<p>

It's been five months since team seven became team seven. They have done hundreds of missions. They have just finished catching Tora the cat... for the 30th time... that week.

They were currently standing in the Hokage's office. Kakashi was reading his porn. Tsuki Sakura was fawning over Sakura. Sasuke was brooding... big surprise there. Kiba was ogling Tsuki's breasts... again. Tsuki was leaning against the wall, looking all bad ass... while thinking of a way to punish Kiba for being a pervert.

'I swear, Kiba is like Jiraiya-kyōfu reincarnated. … But many do call me Tsunade-hime reincarnated... so does that mean Sasuke is Orochimaru-teme reincarnated?'

Tsuki was brought back to attention when Kiba began screaming. "No, No, NO! I refuse to do any more of these D-Rank 'missions'. They're more like chores then missions! Plus I'm sure that with Tsu-hime with us, we'll be just fine."

Sarutobi noticed Tsuki's hand twitch with the nickname Kiba gave her. 'Dear god. Even the nickname is the same. The team is almost like mine... except for the fact that the one the the pervert is being perverted to is the sensei.'

Sighing, he picked up a scroll with a 'C' on it. "Fine. Your mission is to protect the bridged builder named Tazuna on his way back to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Iruka, you can bring in Tazuna!"

Nodding, the Chūnin walked out of the room, only to come back in with an... old drunk.

Tsuki eyed the man very cautiously. 'Hmm, this man seems familiar. Wait a minute. He's the one who carried kaa-san away!'

Tazuna eyed the group, lingering on Tsuki, for obvious reasons. **(A.N: If you guys can't figure out why, you are idiots. He has her mother for gods sakes.)** "What the hell. I paid good money and these kids are supposed to protect me. The only person here who looks capable is the red-head. Pinky there looks like she would run away the first chance she got!"

Sarutobi sighed and calmed Tazuna down. "Don't worry, Sakura won't be going because of something with her family. The squad will consist of Primary Jōnin sensei Tsuki Uzumaki, back up sensei Kakashi Hatake. Genin Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura's head dropped when she heard she wouldn't be able to on a real mission. She looked at her teammates and senseis who, unknown to her, had the same exact thoughts.

'Good riddance. We don't need her holding us back.'

Said girl turned toward the door and left, crestfallen. Tsuki, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke sighed in relief. When they saw the looks that Sarutobi, Iruka, and Tazuna were giving them, they responded simultaneously. "What?"

Sarutobi sighed before dismissing them. "Except you Tsuki, I need to talk to you privately." Tsuki nodded and stood there. "Now, I know this mission is higher then that, but we need Uchiha-sama to activate his Sharingan. He will help rid you of the demons influence. Got it?"

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at him. 'So that's the game he's playing, thinks that Kyū is influencing me. Well fuck you old man. He'll try to get the Uchiha to brain wash me with the Sharingan.'

Tsuki nodded, and thus the Hokage dismissed her. When she left, she ran into Tazuna. They both stared at each other for a minute, as if they were sizing each other up. Tazuna finally broke the silence. "So... do you have any relation to a Kushina Uzumaki?"

Tsuki's eyes widened as they became dull. "Yes... She was my... mother. Do you know where she is?"

He nodded, causing Tsuki to sigh in relief. "She's in a coma. Been in one for five years, ever since I saved her from being killed in Uzugakure."

When he said that, the legendary KI of the Uzumaki clan flared to life within Tsuki. **"THOSE BASTARDS! THEY DARE TRY TO KILL THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF KAMI-SAMA. THEY SHALL PAY WITH THEY'RE BLOOD ON MY BLADE!"**

Tazuna's eyes widened by her deceleration. "WHAT! Are you saying that the women I've been treating for five years is the granddaughter of Kami!"

Tsuki nodded affirmative, causing the bridge builder to faint. Tsuki sighed when he did so, face palming herself. 'Note to self, don't just tell anyone you're mother is the granddaughter of Kami-sama.'

Inside of Hiruzen's office, he heard Tsuki's out burst and got to thinking. 'WAIT! As a Kami, then wouldn't that mean she has Yōton Chara... oh shit.' **(A.N: Sarutobi finally figured it out.)**

* * *

><p>-7:00 A.M: East Gates-<p>

Everyone from squad seven (Except Sakura and Tsuki) were waiting at the eastern gates, waiting for they're _Taiichō_ (Captain) Tsuki and the client Tazuna.

Not five minutes later did Tsuki walk up to them, followed by a Tazuna that looked like he was nearly killed. Kakashi looked at Tazuna, then looked at Tsuki. "What happened?"

Kiba looked at Tazuna and shuddered. "I think I might know. Did Tsu-hime catch you ogling her breasts?"

Seeing Tazuna nod, Kakashi sighed and looked at the female of the group with a sweat drop. "You're not supposed to attack the client Tsuki."

Tsuki merely grunted, reminding the team of a certain duck-ass haired emo. **(*couphSasukecouph*)**

As they walked, Kakashi noticed two things written on Tsuki's sleeves. The first was **神の相続 (Kami's Heir)**, and the other one was **聖霊の閃光 (Flash of the Holy Spirit)**. Noticing these, Kakashi's eyes widened.

"N... no... No way! You are the Kami no Sōzoku!" Tsuki nodded and Kakashi felt like his breath was just stolen from him.

Sasuke turned to face his sensei, worry in his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei... are you okay? And who is this Kami no Sōzoku?"

Kakashi pulled out his bingo book and opened it up to a page saying 'Kami no Sōzoku' "Read this:

* * *

><p>Name: Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami<p>

Alias: Kami no Sōzoku, Seirei no Senkō

Rank: A borderline S-Rank

Skills-

Nin-Jutsu: Kage

Gen-Jutsu: Chūnin **(A.N: She has to much chakra. I mean, she may have Tsunade-hime's control, she still has a shit load of chakra.)**

Tai-Jutsu: Jōnin

Fūjin-Jutsu: Uzumaki **(A.N: I'm using that stat, so think of Uzumaki status as master)**

Ken-Jutsu: ANBU

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Chains (Uzumaki), Sharingan (Uchiha), Byakugan (Hyūga), Yōton Chakra (Kami), Rinnegan (Namikaze), Mokuton ( 50% Senju), Super Human Strength (50% Senju), Inton Chakra (Yami)

During the Assault of Uzu, said ninja took down various squads of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa ninja's. She then shot a blast of Yōkai to the different villages destroying 25% of each invading village. She is the Jinchūriki of the Kyū-bi no Kitsune. She has eight powerful Kekkei Genkai.

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Violet, Red with three tomoe (Sharingan), Lavender with parted pupil (Byakugan), Light Purple with three grey ripple-like rings around the pupil (Rinnegan), Red with slits when using Kyū-bi's Yōkai.

* * *

><p>By the end, Sasuke and Kiba were staring at Tsuki in shock.<p>

Said Uzumaki turned to them and grunted. "Come on guys, we should go now."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we find Team Seven and Tazuna walking along the road to Nami no Kuni. '*sigh* Sarutobi you arrogant bastard. You only made us take this mission so Sasuke can take this mission. I haven't seen my Ino-chan since the academy.'<p>

When she was pulled back to reality, she noticed two chakra signatures hiding in a puddle. She looked at Kakashi, who only nodded. The Jinchūriki smirked and raised her hand. She closed her eyes, opening them back up to reveal the Rinnegan. **"Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God . I'm not kidding, look it up on the Naruto wiki.)**

The two ninja's were blown out of the water into a tree... knocking them out. "...Well. That was anti-climactic."

Everyone looked at Tsuki with confusion in they're eyes. She blinked and scratched her head sheepishly. "Heh, heh, heh. The Rinnegan allows the wielder to use the six chakra natures. Katon, Suiton, Doton, Fūton, Raiton, and Gravity. And the Mokuton half of the Senju bloodline is actually the ability to combine you're chakra natures. So technically I can use all of the Chakra Natures, including the Sub-natures."

Everyone nodded, even Tazuna. Tsuki walked up the the two knocked out ninja's. Putting her index finger to one's forehead, she channeled chakra into the finger. One minute later, she stood up and opened her now violet eyes. "Okay, the were the _Oni Kyōdai_ (Demon Brothers); Gōzu and Meizu. They work under Zabuza Momochi, the _Kirigakure no Kijin _(Demon of the Hidden Mist). They were hired by Gatō of Gatō Company to kill Tazuna. This mission is possibly an A borderline S-Rank mission. So you three..." Tsuki turns to Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi. "...What do you three want to do. We can go back to Konoha, or we can continue."

Kiba grinned and answered his sensei. "Of course we'll continue. With you Tsu-hime, we'll be able to do this easy!"

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She turned to Sasuke for his answer. "I'm going. I need to prove that you are just a dobe and a weak little girl."

If possible, Tsuki narrowed her eyes even more. 'I swear to god, once I get a chance to, that Uchiha is going to be dead. I'll just file it for insubordination. I'm sure Kiba and Kakashi will vouch for me.'

Kakashi decided to go next. "Well, I'd be out numbered anyway. I know for a fact you want to go Tsuki. If you're anything like you're mother, then you love to get a good fight in."

Tsuki flashed him a sadistic grin that reminded him to much of Kushina and Anko. "But of course, and being a Jinchūriki doesn't do me much good. In fact, I have an even higher blood lust. Among that, he knows where my kaa-san is. So that settles it. You're in luck Tazuna. We have decided to help you."

Tazuna sighed in relief. And started thanking Tsuki.

Little did they know, this mission is only going to get harder.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! That was a long chapter. Over 3,800 words. Any way, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be giving Tsuki another Zanpakutō. It will most likely be the copy of Soul Caliber as its sealed form. <strong>

**As for Amaterasu's Shikai, just imagine the description of the sword, but with black flames enveloping the blade. Her blade that looks like Tensa Zangetsu, that was just her Uzu ANBU katana.**

**Next Chapter: Zabuza and Finding Kaa-San. **

**Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	5. Zabuza, Family, and Training Begins

**Here is the next chapter of Naruto: Heir to the Earth and the Six Clans. This chapter will include the battle between Zabuza and Team Seven, along with Tsuki's mother and training.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Team 7 is currently walking towards the docks, separating Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni.<p>

While they were walking, Tsuki and Kakashi noticed that all of the ferries were gone. Taking note of that, Tsuki tapped Tazuna on the shoulder to ask her question. "Um, excuse me, Tazuna-san? How are we going to get to Nami... when they're are know ferries?"

The old drunkard laughed at her question. "Well, I have my own boat that will be taking us over. It is quiet, so Gatō won't hear it."

The Jōnin nodded, accepting his answer. After a few minutes, the team arrived at the docks. Tsuki looked around and saw a... row boat.

Her left eye brow twitched when she noticed that that was the boat Tazuna was talking about. "Is that... a... row boat?" She turned to look at Tazuna, only to see him nod. "You gotta be kidding be.' She whined.

The Jōnin sighed and walked up to the boat.

* * *

><p>-On the Boat-<p>

The group was halfway across the water when they see the boat. Kiba had to be loud and state the obvious. "Wooooow. THAT IS ONE BIG BRIDGE!"

The pilot turned to look at Kiba and berated him. "Hey be quiet! Do you want to let Gatō know we're here?"

Kiba shook his head and went back to playing with his puppy, while Sasuke was brooding, Kakashi and Tazuna were talking, and Tsuki was leaning against the edge of the boat, holding a picture of her family before the Uzu Massacre occurred... while silently sobbing. Only she and Kakashi knew that part though.

Tazuna turned his head to the right. Looking at Kakashi, he asked his question. "Hey, Kakashi-san? What is that picture she is holding? And why does she look so sad?"

Kakashi looked at Tazuna before answering. "That picture is of her family before the infamous Uzu Massacre happened. She is the only survivor... next to her mother. She had to watch her family get killed and her sisters and mother's **Chi Bunshin** raped, while her brothers head was used as a basketball."

Tazuna raised his eyebrow when he didn't here about her father, which Sasuke asked about **(Talk about eves dropping.)** "Kakashi-sensei. What happened to her father...?"

That question caused Tsuki to actually crying, which everyone heard. Kakashi looked at Sasuke to answer his question. "Sasuke... her father was the Yondaime Hokage -insert wide eyes-. He died when she was barely and hour old -insert even wider eyes-."

Everyone looked at Tsuki with sad eyes, except for Sasuke, who believed she let her family die. "They were dieing... and she did... NOTHING!"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke and corrected him, very angrily. "Wrong... she did nothing... because she was ALSO getting raped. Soon after that, she went into a... moment where she slaughtered anyone who was an enemy. That die, she earned and S-Rank spot known as Seirei no Senkō. Where she used her Hiraishin kekkei genkai to flash from enemy to enemy while using her **Yōton Chakra (Yang Chakra) **that gave her the look of a holy spirit, thus the name Flash of the Holy Spirit. She also arrived to late to prevent a lot of the damage because Kiri sent Uzu a mission, which was actually a cover up to lure one of they're best ANBU from the village. She also saw her mother being carried away by an old man."

Tazuna looked at Tsuki with guilty eyes, knowing that he was the one that carried her mother away. "How is she still sane?"

Kakashi shook his head and answered in a sad tone. "Really, we're not completely sure she's sane. I think that she is trying to prevent her brain from shutting down, and she is trying ti hide her insanity. I think she uses her S-Ranked missions to keep herself from just completely loosing it and shutting down. She is a little... sadistic. She loves the sight, smell, and taste of blood, and uses that to keep her self sane. She her fidgeting?" Sure enough, when everyone paid close attention, they could see her fidgeting ever so slightly. "That means that she has gone to long without blood and trying to restrain herself. If she were to smell any blood, she would completely go insane and kill whatever is keeping her from it."

* * *

><p>A good half-hour later, and they group was on the road. Kiba, smelling something, through a kunai into the bushes. When he checks and sees it was a rabbit, he starts to apologize to it. Kakashi looked at Tsuki, only to see her smiling very sadistically and hungrily.<p>

He started to shiver when he realized what that meant. In his head, he was starting to panic. 'That means she is smelling blood. And a lot of it. Along with a strong opponent. That's not a good combination... for the enemy.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself get forced to the ground by gravity. Looking around, he noticed that it was the same with everyone else... except the one person that could manipulate gravity **(Other than Nagato/Pein)** Yep. It was Tsuki.

He then saw her reach her hand out and grabbed the flying Zanbatō, throwing it the opposite direction. He than heard some evil laughter... not coming from Tsuki. When he realized who it was, he turned to the two genins and the bridged builder. "We have to stay out of this. If we even try to fight, than we will most likely die."

Sasuke snorted and stared defiantly at Kakashi. "I'm an Uchiha, she wouldn't dare try to kill me." The black haired boy then felt a hand strike his face.

Kakashi was glaring at Sasuke, very angrily and... scared. "Tsuki doesn't give a SHIT who you were. Even if you were the Hokage, then she would still kill you. Now shut up."

* * *

><p>-Back with Tsuki and the Man-<p>

When he landed on his Zanbatō, he started to laugh evilly, trying to Psyche this girl. Only to realize that it wasn't working... and she was staring at him with a VERY sadistic look on her face. "Ooh. It looks like Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin. I'll enjoy killing you and bathing in your -Tsuki sniffed the air, and smirked sadistically- delicious blood."

Zabuza stared at the girl and started laughing. "Well, well, well. Some little girl knows who I am and thinks she can kill me. Tell me, who are you?"

She smirked and replied, shocking Zabuza with her answer. "Tsuki... Tsuki Uzumaki, at your service.

Tsuki lunged at him, bringing out another katana that wasn't Amaterasu. This one looked like it was made of a crystal, with a orb in the hilt... which was glowing blue. **(Imagine Soul Calibur, but in the shape of a katana.) **

Zabuza quickly took his Zanbatō out of the tree and held it out in front of him, just in time to defend himself from the blade. They both drew they're blades back, ready to striker again.

Finally, Zabuza to the initiative by rushing at Tsuki with his Zanbatō. Tsuki quickly brought up her crystal like blade to counter. The two blades collided with a loud *clang*.

Zabuza stared wide eyed at the fact that this... GIRL is blocking his blade with a katana. 'Who the fuck is she!'

Tsuki jumped back and grabbed her blade, placing it in front of her, the tip facing the sky and started chanting. **"Anata no eien no akumu no sekai o torappu, Tsukuyomi!**" (**Trap the world in your everlasting nightmare, Tsukuyomi!**)

Tsukuyomi's blade began to glow crimson, than they're surroundings changed drastically. First, the sky turned red. Then the clouds turned white. The mist cleared, and everyone turned black with white outlines **(It's the Mangekyō Sharingan's Tsukuyomi)**

They turned to see Zabuza screaming bloody murder. Tsuki took this opening to infuse her sword with **Inton Chakra (Yin Chakra)**. She rushed at Zabuza, sword ready to strike, only to be stopped by Zabuza being 'killed' by various senbon needles. The group looked at a tree behind them, only to see a ninja dressed in a kimono and a mask.

'A Kiri _oinin _(Hunter-ninja)? What is one doing here?' Were the thoughts going through the Jōnin's heads.

The ninja walked up and grabbed Zabuza's body, and went to thank Tsuki. "Thank you Tsuki-san for assistance in helping me capture Zabuza. I have been on his trail for a while now."

Tsuki nodded, her blade soon after returning into it's sealed form. "Of course. It was my pleasure. I hope that I will get my share of the bounty for assisting you."

The oinin nodded and shun-shined away. Tsuki's eyes narrowed when Zabuza's head wasn't cut off, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Tsuki started getting flashes that seemed like memories. She saw herself getting raped, creating a Chi Bunshin, getting knocked out, and being carried away before falling into a coma. She realized that these are her mothers memories of the invasion and her mental walls were beginning to break.<p>

She grabbed her head and started moaning in pain, scaring Kakashi, Tazuna, and Kiba. Sasuke just smirked knowing she was receiving pain. 'Take that bitch. That's what you get for trying to be better then me and not being my whore.'

Soon, the stress of her emotions became to much, causing Tsuki's brain to just... shut down. She collapsed... not long after falling into a coma.

Sasuke just smirked more, Tazuna, Kiba, and Kakashi ran up to her. Kakashi checked her pulse and sighed in relief. "She fine... except for the fact that she is in a coma."

Tazuna and Kiba's eyes widened, but were wondering something. Sasuke, acting like he cared, asked that question. "What happened caused her to fall into a coma?"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, seeing through his farce. 'Nice try Uchiha, but she won't be yours. She already has someone else.' "Well... I think her brain started to trail to her family, and her mental walls broke. Causing her brain to be filled with grief, pain, fear, etc. That her brain just shut down. Of course, that can only be cause if there is another **Yōton **user near..." Kakashi trailed off at the end. Turning to Tazuna, he asked a question that confused the genin. "Hey Tazuna, there wouldn't happen to be a girl who looks like Tsuki-chan near here... would there?"

Tazuna looked at Tsuki and nodded. "Yeah there is. I rescued her when Uzu was invaded. She was being raped by some Kumo ninja's."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'If Tsuki found out that happened... oh Kami-sama protect the ninja's her defiled your granddaughter from your great granddaughter.' "... Does Tsuki know about that?" Seeing Tazuna nod, Kakashi began to breath heavily. "That's not good... not good at all. Were the ninja dead?" Seeing Tazuna nod again, Kakashi sighed in relief. "Tsuki's going to be both happy and pissed. Anyway, we have to get to your place. Is it near here?"

Tazuna nodded affirmative, and pointed towards the north. "Yeah, just a few miles that way." Kakashi nodded and picked Tsuki up.

The group and the unconscious Tsuki continued they're way to Tazuna's house.

* * *

><p>About half and hour later, the group arrived at Tazuna's house. Said drunkard walked up to the door and knocked twice. "Hello! Tsunami, you there!"<p>

The door unlocked, then opened. When it was open, the ninja's heard a: "Otō-san!" Following that was Tazuna being glomped by his daughter. She looked up and saw the unconscious Tsuki. She gasped and ran up to her. "What happened."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... her brain kind of... shut down."

Tazuna looked at her and decided to ask his daughter. "Tsunami. You know the other red-head? -nod- Well set of a futon next to her and place young Tsuki-san there."

Tsunami nodded and grabbed Tsuki. Kakashi sighed and bit his thumb. **"I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji" (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram)** He then slammed his palm on the ground and called out the move. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)** In a poof of smoke, a... tiny pug appeared. Kakashi reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll. "Pakkun, I need you to deliver this to Hokage-sama! Tell him we need a medic ninja and... unfortunately Sakura Haruno! ASAP!" The pug nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>Roughly a day later, a knock was heard on Tazuna's door. Tsunami went to answer it, revealing a women with some very big... assets, light brown eyes, and blonde hair tied into two loose pony tails. And one... Sakura Haruno.<p>

Kakashi came out of Tsuki's room and ran up to the door. "Oh thank KAMI Tsunade-sama. We urgently need you. Tsuki-chan and Kushina-sama are currently in... major comas. You need to heal them! And Sakura... its good you're here. We need you to annoy Sasuke. He will stop at nothing to make sure Tsuki stays in a coma. He's hoping to be able to have his way with her when she wakes up."

Sakura gasped and Tsunade's face twisted into a look of disgust. Sakura began to ogle and annoy Sasuke, thus causing him to leave Tsuki's room. Tsunade stepped in not long after that and used a few hand seals. **'Tora, Uma, U, Ne, Inu' (Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog) "Chakura no Mesu" (Chakra Scalpel) **Her hands began to get covered in chakra. She stepped up to Kushina and began to work on her.

After a few minutes, she sighed in defeat. "Kakashi. I'm sorry but... she's been in a coma for far to long. I can't..." Tsunade was cut off when white chakra enveloped Tsuki's body. "*gasp* That's **Y**ō**ton **chakra! Tsuki must be trying to heal her mother while she's in a coma!"

The medic gasped when she saw tiny crystals coming out of Tsuki. "She's not! Damn it that idiot!"

Kakashi looked at Tsuki and rose an eyebrow. "Tsunade-sama, what is Tsuki doing?"

Tears began to form in Tsunade's eyes when she explained to Kakashi. "That idiot is giving her** Raifufōsu (Life Force)** to Kushina. If she does that, then the one who is receiving will be healed completely while the other... dies."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the cost. '*sigh* Tsuki, only you would give your mother your **Raifuf****ō****su **to wake her up from a coma.' The _Kopī Ninja_ (Copy Ninja) turned to Tsunade. "Is there anyway to stop her?"

The sannin shook her head. "Unless she was awake. But in a coma herself... no. We can't do anything."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Tsuki with a sad look in his eye. 'Well... we can only hope that Kami-sama will allow her to live.' Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two sets of coughs. One from Tsuki and the other from Kushina.

The Kopī Ninja's eyes widened and he rushed to Kushina's side. Tsunade instead ran up to Tsuki. The sannin, hearing Tsuki mumbling, leaned in so she could hear what she was saying. "Obā-san. Could you tell Okā-san that I loved her. And... sorry for not being here earlier... also for doing something so... retarded."

Tsunade smiled and nodded. With tears building up in her eyes. Tsuki smiled softly and turned to Kushina and Kakashi. "Okā-san... I know you can't hear me but... I love you. Take care..."

And with that, Tsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyūga-Kami-Namikaze-Sarutobi-Senju-Yami closed her eyes for the last time. **(A.N: Do you really I would cut it off right here. Don't worry.) **

Kushina slowly opened her eyes, hearing the last thing Tsuki said to her. Her head shot up in horror. She looked to Tsuki's futon, to see Tsunade crying. Kushina then got memory flashes from Tsuki's **Y**ō**ton** chakra and **Raifuf****ō****su** that entered her. She gasped and started to cry. 'No... I... I... I've already lost everything else. Please Ojī-san... please don't take her away from me.'

Kushina's eyes widened when she was replied to. "Not to worry _Magomusume_. (Granddaughter) She will not be taken by me, Yami, nor Shinigami. That is, if she wants to live. I will set up a deal with her."

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kushina shielded they're eyes when a a bright flash of light appeared.

* * *

><p>-Atari Goku (Limbo)-<p>

Tsuki was looking around to figure out where she was, when she saw a flash of light. When the light dispersed she saw a man with silver shoulder length hair and silver eyes wearing a white hakama. He smiled softly at Tsuki.

The girl jumped um and ran at the man "_Idaina Ojī-san! _(Great Grandfather)"

Kami smiled and started to pet Tsuki's hair. "How are you doing, my dear _Idaina magomusume _(Great Granddaughter)?"

Tsuki smiled and hugged her Idana Ojī-san. "Okay... other than the fact that I had to give up my **Raifuf******ō******su** to save my Kā-san."

Kami frowned and nodded. "About that... I was wondering if you would like to return to the world of the living?"

Tsuki's eyes widened. 'Return to Okā-san?' "If you could do something for me... then I will except." Kami sighed, but agreed. "Good. First, I would like to be able to manipulate the elements and sub-elements to a grater extent than jutsu. Next I would like if you could... maybe... combinemydōjutsuintoone!"

Kami raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Tsuki sighed and said it slowly. "I would like if you could combine the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan into one Dōjutsu." Kami nodded, causing Tsuki to smile. "I would also like if you could... maybe... return Otō-san, and my siblings to life."

Kami thought for a minute and nodded. "Okay. For the element manipulation, you will have to train to control them. Can't go and make you invincible instantly. For the dōjutsu, that will take time for them to merge. And to the one involving your family, I can't do it with your father, since the Shinigami decides his fate. Yet your siblings, I can arrange that. But there is one condition... you will have to become a Hanyō." Seeing Tsuki's confused look, he sighed. "A half demon. You will have to merge with the Kyū-bi and become the new demon lord and a kitsune hanyō."**  
><strong>

Tsuki sighed and nodded. "Alright. And for my siblings... ARIGATŌ"

Kami nodded. "Now, to return to the world of the living, we will both have to flare our **Yōton** chakra. In 3... 2... 1!"

As soon as Kami said one, there was a flash of light, and when it dulled down, Tsuki was gone. Kami smiled then he went to contact Tsuki's siblings.

* * *

><p>-Living World-<p>

When the light dimmed, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kushina saw a figure standing there. It was obviously female. She had long silky red hair and violet eyes with slit pupils. Her canines were fangs and her finger nails were claws. She had on a Jōnin Uniform, standard ninjatō on her back, Amaterasu on her left waist and Tsukuyomi on her right waist. But what was peculiar is that she two red fox ears with white tips and nine red fox tails with white tips. That figure was Tsuki.

Kushina was the first one to snap out of her stupor, and stepped forward. "Tsu... Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked at Kushina and lunged at her. She wrapped her arms around Kushina's waist and started to cry into her stomach. "Kā-san. I missed you so much."

Kushina smiled and started to rub Tsuki's back, whispering things to sooth her.

Kakashi and Tsunade both smiled softly at the display. For Tsunade, because it was a very loving scene. For Kakashi, because he now had blackmail against Tsuki: He saw her cry. It'll be a cool day in hell before someone sees Tsuki cry. But he has, and he can use it against her.

Tsunade then remembered that Tsuki was supposed to be dead, so she asked her about it. "Tsuki, how are you alive. Aren't you supposed to die when you give up your **Raifuf******ō******su** for somebody?"

Tsuki looked at her and blinked. "Huh... OH YEAH! Idaina Ojī-san said that I could return to the world of the living, but he had to do three things for me. First was that I would be able to manipulate the elements and sub-elements to a higher level then jutsu. Next, he said he would combine the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan to create a new dōjutsu. The next one, I know you're gonna' love Okā-san, he said he would bring back my siblings. Unfortunately he couldn't bring back Otō-san, since his soul belongs to the Shinigami."

Kushina smiled and hugged her Musume even tighter. But she then remembered her new appearance. "Umm... Musume. Why do you look like that?"

Tsuki blinked and looked at herself. 'Kawaii!' She smiled and scratched her head sheepishly. "Idaina Ojī-san said that I would have to merge with Kyū-bi. So technically, I'm the new Kyū-bi no Kitsune. And a fox Hanyō." Kushina, Kakashi, and Tsunade nodded. She sniffed and shivered. "Please tell me Sakura isn't here!" Kakashi and Tsunade looked away and coughed. The Hanyō sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "KIBA, SASUKE, SAKURA! GET IN HERE!"

In a record of ten milliseconds, the three genin rushed into the room and had they're own thoughts when they saw Kushina and Tsuki's new features.

* * *

><p>Kiba: 'HOLY SHIT! TWO HOT FUCKING BABES! They will be mine!'<p>

Sasuke: 'They will both serve me and be my whores. They shall sire my children, for they will be strong.'

Sakura: 'Oh no, not another skank to take Sasuke-kun away from me. And... OH MY GOD! Sensei's a demon! She'll steal Sasuke-kun away from me!' **(Wow. I mean... just... wow.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tsuki looked at them and got up from her futon. "Okay. I have one thing to tell you guys... Zabuza isn't dead."

Soon, a chorus of "WHAT!" was heard through the house.

Tsuki sighed and decided to explain. "Look, the Oinin are supposed to instantly dispose of the body once it's dead. And what did the Oinin do... she took it away. So my guess is that she put him in a false death state and he should be back in action within the week."

Sasuke and Kiba looked scared **(OH MY GOD! THE WORLDS GONNA' END! SASUKE IS SHOWING EMOTION) **While Sakura looked just plain fucking confused.

Tsuki smiled and got her equipment. "So, to make sure you guys are ready to fight Zabuza. I'm going to train you."

Kiba looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait Tsu-hime! -Tsuki and Tsunade's eyes twitched at this- How are you going to get us strong enough to take down Zabuza in a week!"

Tsuki and Kakashi eye-smiled at this question. "We're going to teach you how to... CLIMB TREES!"

**(Insert crickets)** "WHAT!"

Sakura looked at Tsuki and asked everyone's question. "But sensei! We already know how to climb tree's!"

Tsuki sighed and shook her head. "Seriously... you're the smartest person in your class! You don't climb them with your hands, you climb them using only your feet." Seeing they're confused faces, she sighed. "Here, let me explain. You gather your chakra into the soles of your feet. Then you concentrate at the task at hand, climbing the tree. That way, your chakra will stay at your feet. This will help you build up chakra control. Now, chakra control is good for many things. Once such things is, medical nin-jutsu. Now me and Tsunade-Obā-san are medic ninja's. Thus meaning that our control is near perfect. Now Sakura should be able to do this easily because she has very and I mean _very _little chakra. She has more __Seishin Enerugī_ _(Spiritual Energy) than she does _Shintai Enerugī_ (Physical Energy). Kiba and Sasuke both have more Shintai Enerugī than they do Seishin Enerugī." She explained.

The three genin nodded and got to work. As expected, the slu... I mean Haruno got it on her first try, but was exhausted. Tsuki sighed when she saw Sakura was tired after walking up to the middle of the tree. Kiba got higher then Sasuke, but only because he had less chakra. Sasuke got about nine feet until he was blown off. "Okay! It looks like Sakura get's to watch Tazuna with Kakashi, while me, Tsunade, and Okā-san train. Ja ne!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a long fucking chapter. It took me a good week to finish. Now I know I'm making Tsuki extremely strong, but Kami-sama did say that she would need to learn how to control her powers and that it would take a while for the new dōjutsu to be finished. So she will be working to gain her powers. But she is also the descendant of tons of great ninja's... plus two Kami's, so yeah.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll probably be working on my Nidai: Jū-bi story next. So... **

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
